Maggie and Jimmy
by horrorfanfics13
Summary: Jimmy thinks Maggie doesn't like him because of his deformities. However, Maggie is trying to protect him from Stanley. What will happen when Dandy comes back to finish what he started with Maggie? What will Dot do to win Jimmy's heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

When I was 14, my mother left me with that creepy uncle everyone speaks of. I remember her kissing the top of my head and saying "I'll be back for you, Maggie." but she never came back. They never do. Part of me knew it then. That was the sad part. I knew by the way she had packed up her favorite dress and all the money in the house. Yet, some part of me still had hoped that she wasn't really going to leave me here with him. Stanley was the creepiest man I had ever met. He always walked around his trailer in old underwear and a white ripped up tank top.

Growing up, Stanley didn't have money. It was the 50's. It made it impossible for me to get a job and Stanley was just too lazy. He thought he was too good to be a waiter, and too casual to be a businessman. One night, we watched a movie at the drive-in. That's where we got the brilliant idea of being con artists. We got decent sized jars, and glued any bones we could find together. Then we would fill them with a mixture of gelatin and dirty water that came from the sink in Stanley's kitchen.

I'll admit, I felt bad at first. Lying to famous museums about what we were really selling them. But then it became an addiction. I couldn't stop. I had money. I could buy things that other girls had. I bought clothes, makeup, hair curlers, and still had a bit left for food. It wasn't enough for a house of my own or a car, but it was enough to get by. That's all I really needed. Then one day, the gig was up. Stanley and I had been caught for what we called a baby sasquatch skull. We had no choice but to get something real, something authentic.

That's how we ended up at the Freakshow.

After the events with the clown, Jimmy had felt familiar to me. I remember the first time he tried kissing me. I wanted to kiss him back, I really did. I felt terrible that he thought it was because of his deformities that I didn't kiss him. That wasn't it at all, in fact his deformities made him unique and special. It was just that I need to protect him from Stanley. Stanley would hurt him faster than anyone if he saw that I actually felt for him. I looked up and saw Jimmy walking towards me.

"Esmerelda." he said, nodding his head.

"Good morning, Jimmy." I replied.

"We got a show tonight. You think you can pull an audience member up and read their future?" he said.

"Um... I could try. How do you know they'll admit that I'm reading their future, though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I read something they don't like, they might claim it's a lie or wrong."

"Well we know you're the real deal here, toots." he smiled, but it vanished fast.

"Jimmy... Can I talk to you in private?"

He nodded and we walked back to his trailer. He opened the door and I stepped up. It was hot in here and smelled of aftershave and teenage guy.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I just... Can you keep a secret? A big one? From everyone? Ethel, Dot and Bette, Dell, Stanley?"

He sat down.

"Of course, Maggie. What's going on? You can trust me." he said.

"The reason I didn't kiss you the other night wasn't because I didn't want to. I did want to! I just need to protect you from Stanley. He's not.. good. He's not who he says he is, Jimmy." I said. I felt anxious telling him.

"Okay... Who is he?"

"He's a con artist...and..."

"And what?"

"And so am I. I'm not a fortune teller. I'm Stanley's niece. My mom left me with him when I was 14 and we needed money to get by. Stanley wants to kill the freaks and sell them. I don't. I promise you, Jimmy. I really don't. I thought it was going to be different..."

"Wait a second! You came here to kill us on behalf of Stanley?!"

"No! I mean... no! He wanted me to but I told him I'm not down with murder. I thought he just wanted to buy the Freakshow and show them off at a museum! I didn't think anyone would get hurt Jimmy. Please believe me!"

"How could I?! You're a liar, Maggie! Leave! Get out!" he shouted, pushing me towards the door.

I left his tent. I started walking back to my tent. I couldn't help but cry. I was almost back when I ran into someone.

"Oh, excuse me!" he said.

I recognized that voice. Where had I heard it? I wiped my eyes and turned to the man. Something felt familiar and now he was staring at me as if thinking the same thing.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

He started laughing maniacally. He reached towards me trying to grab me. I jumped back. I grabbed the pin in my hair and stabbed his hand with it before running off.

"YOU STUPID GIRL! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" he yelled.

Then it all clicked. The clown from that night. The one who had hit me and Jimmy. The one who forced me into a box. I looked for some way out of my trailer other than the door. I saw a door leading to the roof. I opened it and struggled to get out of it. Now the first clown was trying to open the trailer door. I grabbed my suitcase and put it down. It boosted me up and I climbed out of the top. I had to get to Jimmy.

I took off my heels and quietly crawled down the ladder, making as little noise as possible. I waited till he was busy trying to break open the door and snuck past him to Jimmy's tent. I opened the door to see Dot and Bette consoling Jimmy.

"He doesn't want to see you, tramp!" Dot snapped at me.

"It's an emergency. Jimmy, please, the first clown. He's at my trailer. He's trying to kill me!" I said to Jimmy.

"Whoa, you serious?" he said, clearly untrusting of anything I told him.

"Yes! What do we do?"

"This." he grabbed a shotgun and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" I walked over to him and kissed him.

He smiled at me. He walked out the door. I sat on the ground almost too scared to notice Dot glaring at me. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As I waited in Jimmy's trailer, I felt the eyes of the Tadler sisters on me like a hawk. There was no escaping it. I looked up and nervously laughed a little. Bette smiled a little, but Dot just continued to glare. Bette's smile faded fast once she saw Dot glaring at me. The silence couldn't have felt more awkward. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"So... What is it that you two do?" I asked.

"We perform. Just like you." Dot snapped back.

"Oh. What do you perform?" I asked.

"We sing! Dot has talent! Who knew?" Bette said, bubbly as ever.

"That's great. Maybe I could listen to you practice one day? I could give you a free reading." I said, still trying to break the tension with Dot.

"We don't want anything to do with you, Miss Esmerelda. Stay away from Jimmy. I plan on marrying him and having beautiful, normal babies." Dot said.

"Ohh! So this is about Jimmy, huh? Listen, Dot, I like Jimmy. A lot. Jimmy likes me, too. I hope you can respect that."

"And if I can't?" Dot snapped, yet again.

"Then I guess we're going to have a problem." I said.

I got up and checked out the window. Jimmy was dragging an unconscious psycho killer back to Elsa's tent. I went outside and nodded at Jimmy. He nodded back, smiling a little. I walked to the telephone booth and put in 10 cents. I dialed Stanley's hotel room number. He picked up after 3 rings.

"Hello?" he said.

"Stanley. It's Maggie."

"Oh, it's you. What do you want, kid?" he barked.

"I know who we can kill."

"Don't you remember the incident of Ma Petit? You say these plans will work but they don't Maggie. Get Jimmy to the barn."

"Listen! The sisters. The two headed twins."

"Oh! Aiming high, are we?"

"Look. You take them somewhere. An abandoned studio? Whatever. Say it's your office and grab them some water. Put the poison in the water."

"Well look who finally has a good idea. Tell the girls to meet me out front tomorrow morning. 10 o'clock sharp."

He hung up the phone.

I grabbed an apple from one of the tents where the freaks ate and walked back to Jimmy's trailer and opened the door. The twins hadn't moved. It took Dot about 3 seconds to begin glaring again. I sat down across from them.

"Some guy, a Hollywood scout or something, told me to have you meet him in front at 10 o'clock tomorrow."

"Mr. Stanley! Oh we adore him!" Bette chirped.

"Great. Well see you girls later." I said back.

I walked back to my tent finally starting to feel content.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I woke up the next morning just in time to see Bette and Dot walking to Stanley's car, or as they knew him, Richard Spencer. I got up and brushed my teeth and took my hair rollers out. I put on some red lipstick and eyeliner. It was time to be Mystic Miss Esmerelda. I opened the door and Stanley was right outside of it. He shoved me back inside and slammed the door shut.

"Listen, Ethel is dead. We won't go into how or why, but you are going to cover this up as a suicide. You were out picking flowers for Ma Petite, and Ethel ran her car into a tree. Boom. Dead. Make it believable." he said.

He went outside and shut the door before I could say anything. I grabbed some vapor rub from the bathroom and put a little under my eyes. It instantly made me cry. I ran to the main tent where all the freaks were except Jimmy. I collapsed to the ground, crying as hard as the vapor would allow. Amazon Eve and Elsa instantly rushed to my side.

"What is it, Maggie?" Eve said.

"Get Jimmy." I said.

Elsa helped me to a chair where I sat crying as Dell brought Jimmy back. They were talking about me, trying to distinguish why I was crying. Jimmy sat in front of me. I reached out and hugged him.

"Jimmy. It's your mother, she's dead. I went for a walk to the woods about a mile away, and as I was picking flowers I heard a car coming. I turned and the car bashed into the tree. It was your mother." I cried.

Elsa put on an act, and somehow everyone believed it. I knew at that moment whatever happened, was Elsa's doing. We walked to Ethel's car. It seemed very realistic. I felt guilt for being proud of what a great job Stanley had done. It did hurt to see Ethel this way. Not because I knew her well, but because Jimmy looked heartbroken.

Later that night, all the freaks were at the tent where they went to eat. Jimmy's face was red from all the drinking he'd been doing. He had a bottle of whiskey in his hands. All the freaks looked miserable whenever they looked at him. Their leader, the one person they had to look up to and believe in, was gone. He had completely lost himself. How was the show supposed to go on when they had no hope? I walked over to Jimmy and grabbed the bottle from his hands.

"They need you, Jimmy. I need you. Don't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault."

He grabbed my hand tightly. A look of anger swept across his face. I felt afraid of him and he could see it. He let go.

"I'm done, Maggie. I'm done being a leader. I'm done being the good guy. Just leave me alone. Go have your perfect life with another guy." he said.

"Fine. Goodbye." I said.

I walked away crying. Now I felt heartbroken. I walked out towards the end of the grounds when I saw a new trailer hidden. I'd never seen it before. I walked over to it and opened the door. It was dark.

"Maggie!" Bette hollered out.

I turned and saw her with the psycho killer.

"We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Dandy." he said.

He reached out and shook my hand.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Our new trailer. Ethel put us here. Where is she? We haven't eaten in hours." Dot said.

"She's.. um.. she's dead. Suicide." I said.

"How unfortunate. Girls, I'll grab you some food." Dandy said. He went out of the trailer and got into his car, driving off.

"Dot, Bette, I'm so sorry. I was the one who told Richard to take you out today." I said.

"Why would you apologize for that? He took us to lunch and brought us back here." Dot said.

"He did... Right. Well I'm sorry about Jimmy as well. But, do you know the type of person Dandy is?" I asked.

"A weirdo. We are aware. Now please leave." Dot said.

"Okay." I said.

I got up and walked back to my tent. There was a note on my door. It was the sloppiest handwriting I'd ever seen. It read: _I'm so sorry, babe. Meet me at the carousel at 11. I love you._

It was from Jimmy. I smiled a little and went inside my tent to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It was just after 11 and I was at the carousel. Jimmy wasn't there yet. I started to worry. I sat on one of the carousel horses and waited. 15 minutes after 11 I got up, frustrated. As my feet hit the ground I heard someone walking on the carousel.

"Jimmy?"

No answer.

"Jimmy! Is that you?" I shouted.

A few seconds later Dandy appeared. He had an evil grin across his face. He jumped down in front of me. I started to scream but barely got anything out before his hand was covering my mouth.

"Shut up! You stupid girl!" Dandy yelled in my face.

I tried talking back. He told me to be quiet so I did. He slowly released his hand from my mouth.

"Where is Jimmy?" I said.

"Probably fornicating with that whale of a woman." Dandy said.

"Jimmy wouldn't do that..."

"No? Follow me." he said.

We walked to a tent where I could already hear moaning. My heart broke inside my chest. I turned the corner and saw Jimmy with none other than Ima Wiggles aka Barbara.

"Jimmy! How could you?!" I yelled.

"Oh, no no-Maggie"

He came after me. I turned and slapped him so hard he fell to the ground. Dandy looked pleased and surprised.

"I am your God, Jimmy. I warned you." Dandy said to Jimmy, leaning next to him.

I walked off and Dandy followed.

2 days later I had calmed down. Jimmy had apologized and pointed out that we were broken up at the time. We got back together but we still were working on our trust. Jimmy was trying to sober up. Dandy seemed happy with Bette. Jimmy had told me Dot also tried to come onto him that night but he turned her down. I didn't believe that until I spoke with Dot. She apologized to me. I felt bad for her. I too had been heartbroken by Jimmy that night. It brought us together though. I learned Dot wasn't such a bad person after all.

There was a knock at my door.

"Hello, Maggie!" Bette said.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Dot asked.

"Absolutely." I replied.

We walked to the tent and grabbed some oatmeal. Bette had caviar waiting for her. She had a weird thing about eating it with every meal. Jimmy came in with a cup of coffee and sat by me, kissing my cheek. I looked at Dot, sympathetically. It didn't feel right. He had just hurt her and now he was hurting her more. I scarfed down breakfast. When we went back to my tent he started kissing me. Suddenly I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom, barfing up anything in my stomach. I didn't think much of it though. I had always got sick when I was stressed.

"You okay?" Jimmy asked.

I sat beside him.

"I got the rest of the cash. We leave this weekend for Miami." I said.

"Whoa whoa. Are you for real?"

"Yes. I even found us both jobs down there."

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I replied.

He leaned down and kissed me, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Jimmy was packing his bags. I was drinking coffee and smoking a cigarette. I was already packed as I hadn't fully unpacked since Stanley and I had arrived here. I was waiting for Dandy. We had a deal. He would help me take out Stanley if I let him keep the body. All except the 13 inch dick I needed to sell to the museum for the rest of the cash needed for Miami. God only knows what psycho things he wanted from it. We met outside my tent. We walked to where Stanley had been staying. A little tent off the end of Elsa's huge tent. I woke him up and lured him to the carousel.

"What is so important you needed to speak RIGHT NOW?!" Stanley yelled.

Dandy snuck up behind him and stabbed him through the chest. We quickly cut off his genitals and Dandy dragged his body onto the carousel. Putting the blood into Tupperware containers. I nodded my head and walked off with the 13 inches in a container. I ran straight for the postal service, stamped it, and sent it away. That was the last time I saw Dandy.

2 days later the money arrived. $4,000. All to me. Dot and Bette were approaching me. I shoved the letter in my pocket.

"Have you seen Mr. Spencer?" Bette asked.

"No, he told me he was leaving 2 days ago." I said.

"Oh..." Bette trailed off.

"Can I be honest?" Dot said.

"Of course." I said.

"We've grown quite fond of you, and I've seen how Jimmy can break a girls heart. If you're planning on leaving too, go alone. Find a man willing to fight for you. Not run off the second you try to help him." Dot said.

"Thanks, Dot. Really." I said.

I walked off thinking about what she had said. She was right. Jimmy didn't deserve me. If he wanted me, he'd have to get to Miami on his own. I went to his trailer and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Jimmy,_

_I need a man willing to fight for me. I need someone who deserves me. You left me after one small fight. You even slept with someone else. I can't be with a man like that. I'm leaving for Miami. I'm sorry to leave things this way._

_I love you,_

_Maggie. _

I put the note down and walked back to my tent. I grabbed my things and walked to call a taxi. I was waiting by the telephone booth when I heard someone yelling. It was Jimmy running across the field with his suitcase. The taxi pulled up. He grabbed me and held me, crying.

"Please, please. I can be better. Don't go. Not without me." he cried.

"Jimmy..."

"Don't! I'm coming with you!"

"I'm sorry."

I got into the taxi and shut the door. We drove off and I got ready to start my new life in Miami.

When I arrived in Miami I went to a motel and checked in for the night. Then I started my search for a real job. I looked up and down until I found one I could do. A waitress. The outfits were odd. There wasn't much of an outfit. But the job paid well and helped me get into an apartment. This was what I needed. A new life.

**5 months later**

It had been 5 months since I had even spoke to Jimmy. On occasion, I'd get a card or a letter from him. I usually just threw them away. Or at least I said I did. Really, I had a box full of everything he'd sent me. I missed him a lot. I had just woken up and was getting ready for my job. I made myself breakfast, eggs and toast with coffee. I brushed my teeth, put my uniform on, brushed my hair, and left. I got to work and had a rush.

"Maggie, take this table." my boss said.

I grabbed a pen and an order taking note pad and walked over.

"Hello, I'm Maggie. I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you, sir?" I asked.

I looked up from the notepad and saw him. Jimmy was sitting right in front of me.

"2 coffees. I want to talk to you."

"Jimmy, this is my work."

"So go on break."

I grabbed the coffees, explained the situation to my boss, and sat with him.

"I came here for you. Even got a job." he said.

"You did...?"

"Yeah. Its outdoorsy but I like it. Pays well. You got somewhere I could stay?" he smiled.

"Yeah.. Yeah I do." I smiled back.


End file.
